


Mr Irwin - Lashton

by babyboymikey



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Ashton is a businessman, Gay, Lashton - Freeform, M/M, Smut, i love lashton, lashton smut, this is hot ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 04:13:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8189428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babyboymikey/pseuds/babyboymikey
Summary: Basically Luke goes for his new job and Ashton hears him doing bad things (:





	

Luke's POV 

"Luke Hemmings."

"Okay, Mr Irwin's in his office, go ahead through."

"Thanks." I mumbled, rushing down the corridor to the office with the sign with the name "A. Irwin" on. I nervously knocked on the door multiple times.

"Come in!" I heard a deep voice call. 

I slowly opened the door and saw an attractive guy with long-ish hair who was sat behind a desk. He glanced up and looked me up and down.

"H-Hi, I'm L-Luke Hemmings." I said, shutting the door behind me.

"Hi, I'm Ashton. Come sit down." He smiled, pointing to the seat in front of his desk.

I sat down and he reached for a sheet of paper, taking it out.

"So, why would you like this job?" 

Because I want a hot boss?

"Because I have been told that my work is very good and I have a lot of ideas for your company and what I could do for the logo." I said before I realized how much I'd talked but Ashton looks quite impressed with me.

"Nice." He nodded and I blushed. "You've got the job, Hemmings."

"Thank you, Mr Irwin."

* * *

Ashton's POV

I finished my lunch and went into the toilets to wash my hands.

I was just washing the soap of when I heard soft whimpers coming from one of the cubicles. I chuckled when I recognized the sounds coming from Luke.

I'd say he's probably having a pretty good time in there. I hurried back to my office and sat down, waiting for Luke.

There was a knock on my door and I called for them to come in. A flustered looking Luke came in and quickly sat in the seat across from me.

"Hey Luke." I said with a smirk on my face.

"H-Hi Mr Irwin, s-sorry I'm l-late." He blushed, and I chuckled, shaking my head.

"What kept you so long?" I asked and he just blushed a darker red.

"Uh- n-nothing." He said as he avoided my gaze.

I stood up and walked around the desk, standing in front of him and he looked up at me nervously.

"You know, I don't like it when pretty boys like you lie to me." I said, raising an eyebrow.

"S-Sorry." He squeaked.

"I think someone needs punishing." I hummed and immediately, his eyes widened. "Stand up, bend over the desk now."

He jumped up and did as told, making me grin.

"I can't tell whether you're trying to be a good boy or whether you're just very needy." I mumbled, gripping onto his hips. He pushed back on me, whining. "Be quiet, daddy doesn't like whining."

"S-Sorry daddy." He whimpered as I pulled down his trousers and boxers.

"Okay, take your punishment well and you'll get a reward, yes?"

"Y-Yes." He whispered as I rubbed his bum gently before grabbing it, emitting a moan from the gorgeous blonde.

I suddenly brought my hand down, smacking his ass quite harshly. He moaned and whimpered softly, making me chuckle.

"Baby boy has a pain kink, huh?" I asked with a smirk.

"Y-Yes daddy." 

"Count for me, baby." I mumbled, bringing my hand down on his bum again.

"O-One, t-two, th-three." He counted along until I got to ten and I was now sporting a throbbing hard on.

"Such a good boy." I whispered, kissing just below his ear. He nodded slowly and I crouched down, seeing the red marks on his bum and I gently blew air on the area. "Aw, I'm sorry Lukey. Do you forgive daddy?"

"Y-Yes daddy." He breathed as I used my hand to caress his ass.

"Now, you gonna suck daddy off and then he'll fuck you, yeah?"

"Y-Yeah." He whined.

"Okay, on your knees, baby."

He did as told and I dropped my work trousers. 

"Daddy, you're so big." He mumbled, taking my length in his hand and slowly jerking me off.

"Luke, don't tease. Don't make daddy spank you again." I growled, grabbing his hair.

He squeaked and nodded, taking me in his mouth.

"Good boy." I groaned, tilting my head back.

He slowly bobbed his head and then deep throated me as my díck hit the back of his throat, making me moan loudly. I threaded my fingers through his hair and tugged him down more so he gagged.

"That's right babe, choke on me." I muttered.

He moaned and I groaned as the sound sent vibrations through my length.

"Okay, that's enough." I muttered and he pulled off me with a pop, shuffling back. "Up."

He stood up obediently and I walked forwards, connecting our lips. Our tongues instantly met as he moaned and I gripped his hips, pulling him close to me as our lengths rubbed together briefly.

"D-Daddy," He choked out. 

I placed my hands on his ass, smirking as he whimpered. We were chest to chest and then I pushed him away and walked around my desk, opening a drawer. I pulled out a bottle of lube and a condom, watching as Luke licked his lips.

"Get over here." I demanded. He nodded and walked over to me.

He stood up in front of me and I pushed his back slightly so he was bending over, his hands gripping at the desk.

"Need prep?" I asked, walking up behind him and gently kneading his pale ass.

"No daddy." He blushed and I smirked.

"Bet that was what you were doing at lunch, wasn't it?" I mumbled.

"Y-Yeah. Please just fuck me already." 

"You're so desperate and needy, baby boy." I chuckled, rolling on the condom and slowly coating my length in lube. "Okay, stay still."

I slowly pushed inside him and felt his tight heat, making me groan and resist the urge to fuck him hard straight away.

"O-Okay, move, daddy." He said imbetween moans.

I pulled almost all way out before slamming back in, making Luke whimper.

"So fuckin' tight." I groaned as I started thrusting into him quickly.

"D-Daddy." He whined. "I'm c-close."

"Just from sucking daddy's cøck, you're such a little slut Luke." I whispered the filthy words in his ear as he nodded. "Gotta hold it till daddy says you can come."

I pulled out of him and spun him around, laying him on my desk. I pushed back inside him after climbing on top of him.

"I can't believe you let me fuck you already." I muttered while pounding into him, my hips hitting his as my thrusts got faster and sharper. "You've only known me for a day."

"J-Just got me feeling so h-hot, d-daddy." He mumbled, whimpers escaping his lips, which helped me reach my high quicker. "Mhm, so close, fuck."

"Let daddy come first and then you can." I demanded, to which he agreed, so I started to speed up my actions. "Fuck."

"P-Please." He whimpered.

I leaned down and connected our lips messily, my tongue pushing into his mouth. 

"I-I-"

Hearing Luke's desperate whimpering and whining sent me over the edge and I released into the condom with a loud moan. With a whimper, he let go, his come landing on my chest and his stomach.

"Fuck." I muttered, pulling out of him, legs shaking as I stood up. I tied the condom and threw it in the plastic bin. When I turned around Luke was still spread out on my desk. I chuckled and kissed his forehead. He opened his eyes and smiled lazily. "C'mon princess, get up."

He obeyed and sat up, his legs dangling off of my desk.

"You can have the rest of the day off. Stay with me and I'll take you out for dinner." I offered.

"Like, a date?" He asked excitedly. I nodded and he grinned, gently pecking my lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on wattpad: @twinkmgc I have a muke fanfic and a 5sos boyxboy smut book okay


End file.
